El inicio de un juego sin fin
by Furanshisu15
Summary: "Si el destino nos quiere juntos, no importa o que suceda, al final del camino nos veremos de nuevo" Murasakibara no se rendiria nunca, no importa los siglos que pases,él siempre buscra a su otra mitad... Porque su destino es estar juntos. (Denle una oportunidad xD, es Yaoi y sobre la hermosa pareja MuraAka)


Bueno, dejo esta historia de esta hermosa pareja por la convocatoria de fic en el grupo de facebook sobre la pareja amada por muchas, ¡Señoritas, jovenes (espero y haya hombres que lean el yaoi) y señoras, les dejo más MuraAka!

 **Los personajes no me preteneces.**

La historia es sobre un mundo parelelo, es un Au... Es mi primer fic por lo que tengan paciencia y sean comprensibles si esta feo el relato xD Espero les guste y dejen muchos review.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

* * *

En este mundo nada es permanente, de igual forma todo los seres, sin importar si eres un dios, algún día su fin llegara, la muerte es inevitable.

Las almas de uno difiere de color, tamaño y con el curso de los años la persona con sus acciones va creando un olor único y cuando un ser muere su alma vuela hasta los jardines de la muerte.

El sol iluminaba eufórico toda la expansión de un bello jardín.

\- ¿Cómo moriste, bella hechicera?- murmuro una muchacha con un hermoso cabello rubios.

Alexandra, apodada "la muerte" observo atentamente.

Un viento se produjo meciendo a una hermosa flor de un color blanco, mientras un espejo se materializaba y de repente su fiel amigo "la visión" comenzaba a narrar la muerte de la flor blanca.

"Ella sentía como si corriera en un túnel oscuro, guiando solo un punto blanco, que parecía que a cada paso que daba se alejaba lo doble, inalcanzable. Por más que corriera, las probabilidades de salir eran reducidas. Ingenuamente se había dejado absorber por las sombras, ahora no tenía escapatoria.

Sentía el ardor abrasador en el pecho por la pérdida de aire, sus pies se sentían como si hubiera caminado descalza sobre brasas ardientes y la herida en su brazo izquierdo dolía. Estaba tan lastimad físicamente como psicológica que no se extraño cuando se encontró en el suelo, con el cuerpo cansado. El silencio gobernó mientras tu mente visualizaba toda tu vida pero un llanto hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Ese ser que amaba estaba en peligro y aunque ella se sentía desfallecer no podía rendirse; dándote valor y fortaleza de que aunque fuera lo último que realizara, lo protegería. Con esfuerzo se levantó con el infante en sus brazos y a pasos tambaleantes se deslizo hasta donde sus pies lastimados pudieron llegar.

Atrajo hasta su pecho al hermoso bebé que gimoteaba molesto, observo la pequeña melena rojiza que sobresalía de la cabeza del infante y con su mano suavemente rozo una redonda mejilla que se encontraba teñida de carmesí provocada por el frio haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Aquellos pequeños ojos la observaba, entre sus pequeñas manos atrapo un mechón de sus cabellos, curioso lo jalo y una suave risa broto de sus labios, sin evitarlo correspondes a la hermosa risa. Lo llama y él la observa. Ella junta su mejilla con la contraria, sus lágrimas –de nuevo- empiezan a caer de sus ojos mojando sin querer las mejillas del infante susurrando promesas que desgraciadamente no podrá cumplir pero que deseo hacerlo. Su cuerpo ya no podía moverse, había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Besa con amor la frente, mejillas y las pequeñas manos del hermoso bebé; un sollozo sale de sus pequeños labios, mientras frunce su pequeña frente y sus ojos se cristalizan; él llora como si le doliera verte sufrir: como si supiera el final. Trata de sonreír en vano para calmarlo y como había pronosticado una daga traspasa su pecho, ella produce un quejido de dolor. Morirá atormentada por no haber sido lo suficiente capaz de salvar al pequeño que le encomendaron y que ya consideraba un hijo propio. Cae lastimada sobre el piso, tiñendo a la blanca nieve de un carmesí y alzando la vista se encuentra con en el hombre que ama. Observa cómo se acerca hasta ella tratando de quitarle a su hijo; ella chilla encogiéndose tratando de proteger con su cuerpo al menor, el cual no para de llorar.

\- Nunca estarás solo, pequeño gobernante de los cielos.- Susurra para el menor.

Su esposo le habla de forma fría, distante, diferente a cuando lo conoció. Todo había sido un engaño, un amor efímero, provocado por la envidia y la ambición. Intenta luchar, pero su cuerpo está débil y cansado. Él al fin logra quitarlo de sus brazos, el menor llora más fuerte haciéndola sentir como su ser se rompe y solamente puede observar. Él había ganado, ese fue su plan y ella había caído: como una tonta polilla atraída por la luz cabo su propia tumba. Su cabeza de repente empieza a dar vueltas, de su boca y nariz se desplaza una línea de sangre; y como último aliento grita desesperadamente el nombre de su hijo. Grita llamándolo hasta que pierde toda señal de vida. Ella ha muerto."

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron recordando la imagen de un joven de unos cabellos y ojos más rojos que la lava de un volcán le sonreía. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por su "Tigre". Su hermano Reo, había enviado a la pequeña deidad a la tierra con los humanos, gran error. Los humanos son ambiciosos, defectuosos. Esa flor bicolor, era el ser que gobernaría a todos con un poder inimaginable, ni siquiera el poder de todos juntos lo derrotaría y ahora estaba en manos de un corrupto rey. Todos estaban en peligro.

\- Tengo que ver a Kotaro.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

 **Pobre ser, naciste para ser libre**

 **Y atado te encuentras. ¡Libertad! Rogaste**

 **Ante solo los ojos de la luna sollozaste.**

Habían pasado varios años desde que el destino había separado a madre e hijo y Momotaro Akashi opto por dejar el nombre que la difu **nta** reina le había puesto al bebé: Seijurou.

El menor paso de niñera en niñera, puesto el padre no quería que nadie se encariñara con él. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, la educación comenzó a impartírsele, mientras los otros niños jugaban, corrían y reían; el hijo de los Akashi se vio envuelto con obligaciones exigentes. No importaba el horario, la estación ni la situación, siempre estudiaba, debía ser perfecto y nunca podía fallar.

Akashi Seijurou se volvió absoluto, en el cual nada ni nadie se atrevía a desobedecer una orden, consiguiendo siempre lo que deseaba. Una fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el palacio pero él se encontraba en su cuarto apático por el motivo de la ceremonia, Ahora, siendo digno para lo que siempre le habían preparado, ascendería al trono.

Escuchando la voz de uno de los muchos sirvientes que tenía a su servicio, mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía imponente e inútil: el palacio estaba vigilado por las afueras en caso de que intentara escapar, de nuevo. Manteniendo su mirada al cielo, en ese momento como deseo poder ser un simple pájaro para poder volar y alejarse de ahí; inmerso en sus pensamientos mando una súplica silenciosa a la luna llena.

 **¡Ho, bella luna ya no podéis!**

 **Decidió que de la garras del humano lo salvaría.**

 **¡Libertad! Grito y rápidamente en su ayuda fuiste.**

Volteo su mirada molesto con él mismo, acaba de pedir patéticamente un rescate como si fuera un infante ignorante. Molesto sale de su habitación y caminando a pasos firmes se dirige a la puerta principal para el centro ceremonial, observo la gran puerta; al entrar en a ese salón iniciaría todo: seria atado a ser el futuro gobernante del reino.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios delatando el desánimo que sentía en ese momento, era un pájaro exótico encerrado en una jaula de oro.

 _ **Salid, huir, os protegeré.**_

Un susurro se desplazó hasta su oído estremeciéndolo, volteo su mirada encontrándose solamente con el reflejo de la guardiana de la noche. Sintió de nuevo aquel sentimiento que solamente aparecía cuando observaba la bella imagen de la luna, un ruido se produjo atrás llamando su atención y observo como de la pared se manifestó un agujero.

Caminó con cautela hasta donde estaba la entrada, podía ser arriesgado pero era del tamaño suficiente para entrar y huir. Sabía que padre no se rendiría en buscarlo, después de todo ya lo había intentado antes y siempre fue encontrado; pero quería ser libre, así que tomaría el riesgo de las consecuencias y peligros que le podía causar su decisión. Aun dudoso entro por la abertura y, de nuevo aquella voz volvió a escucharse susurrando un ansioso "Corred", rápidamente volteo encontrándose con la figura de un joven de cabellos celeste en donde antes estaba el reflejo de la luna y entonces el agujero -como si nunca hubiera aparecido- se cerró. Alegre y mortificado se sintió, todo al mismo instante mientras por el pasillo huía.

No había falto mucho tiempo para que el rey se percatara de la ausencia de su hijo, ¡ese rebelde escapo de nuevo! Pero no habia problema, esta vez no, sus guardias vigilaban todo el castillo, no llegaría muy lejos. No obstante, nadie vio al joven príncipe y aunque lo buscaron por todas partes, no encontraron ningún rastro de él, era como si el dios del inframundo se lo hubiera llevado. Un sirviente se acercó a su amo, se arrodillo y con la cabeza agachada, murmuro con miedo:

\- Mi señor, el joven amo no se encuentra en ningún sitio.

Los ojos café del rey se enrojecieron de enojo.

\- ¡Encontradlo y traédmelo cuanto antes! – Grito mientras apretaba los puños, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron de un color blanco. Cambiando su atención a los invitados, les ordeno. - ¡La fiesta se suspende, largaos de mi vista!

Todos se fueron dejando solo al enfurecido gobernante. Había perdido a la mejor de todas las reliquias: el poseedor de los ojos del emperador. Rechino los dientes, ese niño solo era un dolor de cabeza, él necesitaba a Seijurou para sus propósitos de conquista... y sabía perfectamente quien sabría el paradero de su hijo. Llamo a un sirviente y con una sonrisa sombría murmuro.

\- Traedme una Midorima.

Nunca llegó a encontrar a Akashi Seijurou.

 **Un ángel y un demonio un día se encontraron.**

 **El ángel era el elegido para un mundo de paz y**

 **El demonio solo tragedias iba repartiendo.**

Como toda leyenda de romance se necesita un príncipe azul, pero seamos realistas, los príncipes no existen o están escasos. En nuestra historia (irracional), nuestro segundo personaje principal será el demonio más temido en esa época.

Murasakibara Atsushi había sido un soldado encargado de proteger el reinado del cielo, Kagami Taiga dios del sol era su amo. La vida del ángel en esa época era pacífica pero, estaba vacío, la soledad gobernaba en su alma.

Una mañana como cualquiera, conoció al hermano –no de sangre- de su amo quien se encontraba de visita en el reino. Los ojos y cabellos del muchacho eran de un hermoso negros, se vio atraído de inmediato el azabache. No fue amor, solo atracción y lujuria, ambos comenzaron una relación sexual, ambos ganaban: uno evitaba la soledad y el otro un amor no correspondido.

Himuro Tatsuya Amaba un Taiga.

Nuestro sol era el ser más codiciado de todos los reinos. Su atractivo superaba la de cualquier persona, era amable, inocente e invencible; simplemente iluminaba todo a su paso. Pero aunque siempre estaba rodeado de personas, el sol en realidad era un ser solitario y temeroso.

En una fiesta, la luna y el sol se conocieron, cuando sus ojos se encontraron no evitaron pensar: "Él es mi alma gemela"

 **Él no decía nada.**

 **Solo sus ojos hablaban…**

 **Y eso bastaba para ambos.**

La luna supo que Taiga era como la caja de un elfo: fuerte en el exterior mientras por dentro guardaba los sentimientos, deseos y recuerdos más hermosos, interesantes y delicados; en cambio, el sol logro identificar las emociones de su chico –porque era solamente suyo- con solo una mirada, no solo eso… también descubrió que Kuroko tenía una afición por la lectura, los dulces –en especial los de vainilla- y para su desagrado, el menor amaba a los "neflox", conocidos en la tierra como "canes".

Cada día que transcurría no dejaban hacer un nuevo descubrimiento por el otro y su amor solo aumentaba. Los encuentros entre ambos continuaron por el deseo de volver a verse y un verano llego la noticia, el sol estaba comprometido…

La noche y el día se casarían.

Himuro odio con todo su ser a Kuroko Tetsuya al momento que se conocieron y ahora ese joven enclenco sin chiste le arrebato el corazón (según él) de su persona destinada. Su corazón invadido de odio, envidia y celos formuló un plan, entre seductoras palabras logro convencer al gigante de matar al ladrón de su deseo hecho hombre.

Entonces el día especial llego:

La boda era hermosa, Kuroko nunca quito una sonrisa en su rostro, la luna era feliz y Himuro sentía ganas de vomitar del coraje. En el altar estaba esperándolo Taiga con el traje tradicional, era tan guapo que hacía a suspirar a varios(as) aunque para el pelirrojo solo existía Tetsuya. Todo era perfecto, las palabras del sacerdote fueron armoniosas, las promesas de ambos conmovieron a todos y al comer el fruto de la eternidad un viento cálido se esparció por todos los reinos mientras las flores empezaron a florecer esparciendo su dulce aroma; mientras los dos fueran leales su unión seria eterna. Ya estando unidos espiritualmente, la costumbre de cama continuaba: ambos se unirían físicamente. Era necesario, una pareja tenía que tener una armonía y equilibrada en ambos puntos.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la habitación preparada para la ocasión especial cuando en el camino salió Atsushi. El soldado tenía el entrecejo arrugado, se debatía mentalmente, el gigante le debía mucho a su monarca pero su obsesión por el azabache gano matando cualquier razonamiento lógico y decidido con espada en mano se aproximó a su objetivo: Tetsuya. Rápidamente alzo el arma dispuesto a acabar con la vida del gobernante de la noche.

Taiga había presentido que el aura que emanaba el gigante era pesado y cuando comprendió las intenciones, contrataco impidiendo que el golpe llegara al menor. Sus ojos ardieron de ira ¡le estaba traicionando! Peor aún ¡¿cómo se atrevía intentar a atacar a su pareja?!

Los ataques del más grande eran sin duda horribles, sabía que el peli morado tenía una gran fuerza pero nunca había tenido que verse en la necesidad de comprobarla, después de todo el pelirrojo le dio su total confianza a su guerrero. Su cuerpo saco fuerzas necesarias contraatacando con una brutal violencia dándole honor a ser temido. En las guerras había mostrado un gran potencial para matar ganándose el apodo de "demonio del tigre" ¡No le importaba morir! él defendería a Kuroko pero sin llegar a mostrar aquella otra personalidad, después de todo había decidido no volverla a mostrar toda sus fuerzas.

Himuro quien se había encontrado entre las sombras inspeccionando que el soldado hiciera bien su trabajo, se sobresaltó al ver a su "hermano" peleando, ¡su sol no podía ser dañado! Un chillido le hizo fijarse en el culpable de todo, pero rápidamente volteo al oír el grito de su amante.

Atsushi había perdido sus alas.

"Estúpido Atsushi, no puedes hacer nada bien." Pensó el azabache queriendo salir para acabar con sus propias manos al insecto pero, no era tonto, si salía y lo atacaba… Taiga se interpondría y lo perdería todo.

 **El amor es el arma más mortal:**

 **Te mata cuando lo tienes…**

 **Como cuando no lo tienes.**

El cuerpo de Taiga cayó herido, había debilitado casi a muerte a su ahora enemigo pero a costa de recibir una herida profunda. Kuroko corrió aterrado hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, observo la herida y si hubieran tomado la modestia de conocer a su presa sabrían que el menor era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba, Kuroko era muy posesivo: NADIE TOCA LO QUE LE PERTENECE.

Un temblor se produjo en el templo, Murasakibara había desatado la ira de la luna. Kuroko indignado ¡Taiga ayudo siempre a Murasakibara y éste le pagaba con una traición! Un negro profundo se extendió por sus ojos cubriendo todo color celeste, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad sin escapatoria.

Lo último que recuerda el guerrero fue escuchar la voz del monarca de la noche gritándole "¡Traición! ¡Tu vida será un infierno, me encargare personalmente!" y entonces todo se volvió negro perdiendo la conciencia.

El soldado de estar en la mejor de las utopías ahora se encontraba en tierra desconocida, estando solo. Los seres de ese planeta le repudiaron, la oscuridad en su alma se extendió volviéndolo agresivo al punto de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera y un bosque su guarida se volvió, "la boca del demonio" fue apodado el lugar y cualquier persona lista que amara su vida nunca volvió a entrar al bosque.

La vida del exsoldado era miserable y solitaria. Las "ratas" (como él llamaba a los humanos) no dejaban de molestarlo y un noche, otra de esas –débiles- criaturas había osado invadir su tierra. Corrió en donde se encontraba su invasor pero al llegar su ira se dispersó, un joven desmayado era su intruso. El muchacho pelirrojo era tan pequeño y frágil que su corazón se estrujo al ver lo dañado que estaba, no encontraba explicación porque sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, intento alejarse, podía dejar morir a la indefensa "rata" pero sus sentimientos ganaron y termino por llevarlo hasta su casa. Cuando los ojos del muchacho se abrieron una inquietud se llenó de su ser: por primera vez temió al rechazo.

 **Los monstruos también se enamoran.**

Seijurou sentía sus parpados pesados, recuerda que una vez que logro salir del palacio corrió lo más lejos que pudo, sin mirar atrás siguió hasta que de repente todo se vio de color negro. Sus oídos empiezan a captar los sonidos, escucha la caída de una gran cantidad de agua como si fuera una cascada, en los alrededores se escucha el cantar de pájaro y… ¡una voz desconocida! Inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron, ahoga un quejido, la cabeza le dolía bastante. Sus ojos observa los alrededores: estaba en una cabaña. Su último recuerdo era que se había adentrado en un bosque, su mente se acuerda de aquella voz y rápidamente busca al dueño.

Atrás de un pilar de la casa sobresalía una gran parte del cuerpo de un hombre que trataba de ocultarse, aunque su contextura física no le ayudaba para nada. Seijurou reprime una sonrisa y en un susurro calmado saludo causando que el cuerpo del mayor se tensara, se veía que estaba asustado y eso le causó cierta gracia ¿Cómo alguien tan grande le temía a alguien más chico? Akashi divertido le pide –sonando más a un mandato- que deje de esconderse, querías ver quien le había salvado.

\- Me tendrás miedo si me ves.- declaro el mayor.

Arqueo una ceja, es cierto que el tamaño del otro era totalmente fuera de lo común pero, no era motivo para que le temiera. El pelirrojo ahora más curioso deseaba con más razón ver al hombre y tratando de ocultar su repentina ansiedad, promete no asustarte. El joven accede a salir de su escondiste y es ahí cuando recuerda las sabias palabras de su maestro:

Nunca entres en ese bosque, ahí habita un demonio.

¡Había entrado al único lugar que le habían prohibido! Si su sabio maestro le viera seguro diría "¡muchacho insolente, haces siempre lo que no deberías hacer!", reprimió una risa al imaginarte al gran sabio regañándole. Aunque ahora tenía un conflicto ¡Su héroe era el demonio que habitaba en ese bosque! ¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Para ser su cena? Bueno, si esa fue la razón; el pobre no sabía con quien se metía, él no sería la cena de nadie. ¡Qué ironía! Sale para ser libre y cae en las manos de un demonio ¿Hasta cuándo el destino le jugara malas pasadas?

Sus ojos empiezan a analizar bien a su salvador: enfrente a él se encontraba un joven alto, de cuerpo fornido con una tonalidad de piel oliva, sus cabellos eran de un color violeta; y lo único que lo hacía diferente era aquellos dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, por alguna razón una tentación de tocarlos lo invadió, pero se abstienes de hacerlo y entonces, sus ojos se encuentran: Ojos carmesí con ojos morados.

 **Supieron que fue amor a primera vista.**

 **Cuando sus ojos se encontraron,**

 **Revelaron la puerta de su alma resguardada en sus ojos.**

Aún con el instinto de alejarse (después de todo el otro no dejaba de ser aquel demonio que en una noche acabo con los mejores soldados de varios reino) se levanta con el propósito de huir lejos pero al observa como el mayor temblaba, se siente horrible por provocar aquello; sin pensarlo muy bien, camina hasta donde estaba el peli-lila, una voz le reprocha que puede ser arriesgado pero la ignora y sus manos se posan en el pecho contrario. Le dedico una suave sonrisa -que de seguro salió más bien como una mueca- al gigante y de forma lenta -con un toque de ternura- como si se tratara de un pequeño niño, dijo:

\- Gracias por salvarme cuando lo necesitaba, mi nombre es Seijurou.

Los ojos del demonio se iluminaron, sus brazos cobran vida atrapando al pequeño príncipe en un abrazo, el corazón de ambos se aceleraron palpitando fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y lo único que podían hacer es mirarse.

\- Mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi.

Con una simple mirada supieron que no tenían nada que temer, algo dentro de ellos les gritaba que necesitaban, no, que deseaban y era importante estar juntos.

Había pasado varios días desde que Seijurou autoexiliara dejando al olvido el cargo a ser el legítimo futuro rey, cualquiera que viera al príncipe usando ropas remendadas no dudarían de preguntarse ¿Ese es el príncipe? Él cambio una hermosa torre por una choza que parecía que en cualquier momento se destruiría, había vendido sus ropas para poder obtener mercancías necesarias, sí, había dejado eso y más, y es que ahora en su mundo ya no giraba solamente en él, ahora solo importaba el bienestar de ambos.

Por otra parte, un sentimiento desconocido floreció y aquello lo inquietaba ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Últimamente aquella pregunta no lo deja en paz, aquel demonio le hacía sentir cosas irreconocibles. Murasakibara le hacía perder todo rastro de coherencia, Akashi Seijurou un ser inteligente, se había sumergido en el juego del amor.

Ho~ el amor, un sentimiento hermoso pero, ¿Cuántos seres no murieron en el nombre del amor?

 **Nadie escoge enamorarse,**

 **El momento solo llega,**

 **Sin medir el lugar o la edad,**

 **Ni mucho menos la persona….**

La luna se encontraba alzada en los cielos, Akashi y Murasakibara se encontraban sentados observando la luna que se reflejaba en el rio. Murasakibara desde hace tiempo había dejado de observar las cosas de su alrededor fijando solamente su atención en la tierna figura del pelirrojo… Por todos los cielos, Akashi era su tesoro que nunca compartiría.

\- Vamos a bailar, Akachin.

Seijurou se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el mayor lo levanto, juntando ambos cuerpos. Su mirada que antes se encontraba puesta en el oscuro cielo ahora se encontraba puesta en los ojos violetas, trato de descifrar el brillo que los ojos del mayor desprendía mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse tratando de seguir la danza que el demonio había creado. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse en un compás lento, perfecto y de repente una pisca de timidez se presenta en su rostro, Akashi comenzó a sentirte mal al ver como su compañero de baile se tenía que agachar para poder agarrarlo de la cintura, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía a los dioses que aquella diferencia no ocasionara más problemas. Se concentra en observar el rostro pacifico del peli-morado haciendo que sus ojos se encentraran y sin saber porque su rostro se enrojece.

Los árboles se mecían a un compás calmante y rítmico; como si se tratara de una bailarina siguiendo un compás lento y relajante. Sus ojos no dejan de mirarse, no hay ninguna música en los alrededores pero es como si el viento fuera la melodía de un violín, una armoniosa melodía que los hipnotizaban. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus alientos se mezclaron y sus labios se rosaron en un simple roce.

Ho, dios santo, ¡Lo amaba! Y apenas se daba cuenta. Él, el gran Seijurou no sabía cómo reaccionar, era nuevo en eso del amor; solo era un joven que no sabe cómo enfrentarse a las emociones. Sus labios se mueven suavemente, el sentimiento que tienen ambos es tan grande que aquel beso no basta. Las manos de Atsushi se posaron en la cintura del menor alzándolo, Seijurou se deja guiar. El pelirrojo poso sus manos en el pecho contrario que se encuentra –siempre- descubierto y entonces siente como los músculos del mayor se tensan ante la caricia.

Murasakibara por su parte lo besa despacio, con una devoción que hace estremecer el cuerpo del menor y cuando ya su cuerpo comienza a arder por la necesidad de sentir más intensifica el beso.

 **Un demonio y un ángel,**

 **Se entregan al amor,**

 **Con testigo solamente la luna…**

"Atsushi" jadeo el menor cuando los labios del mayor muerden sin piedad su labio inferior, sus ojos buscaron los ojos lilas y gime encantado cuando se encuentra con la mirada del mayor. Los ojos del demonio se encuentran dilatados por la excitación, ya no hay rastro de aquel hermoso lila si no de un negro que reflejaba un deseo y lujuria.

Fascinado por el poder que tiene sobre el mayor muerde sus labios, el calor se empieza a apoderar de ambos cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces el joven príncipe dirige su rostro al oído izquierdo del mayor, sabe lo que sigue y desea ser solamente de aquel que le enseño lo que es ser feliz; juguetón muerde el lóbulo del oído izquierdo del más alto y disfruta el gemido que logra sacarle. "Hazlo" manda empezando a bajar entre besos por el cuello contrario tratando de incitarlo, lo ama tanto que no le importa entregarse. "Atsushi" suspira el menor, Murasakibara que había tratado de contenerse se deja vencer por sus deseos, él ama tanto al pelirrojo que teme no hacerle daño. En un rápido momento Seijurou de estar siendo cargado por el mayor ahora se encontraba encima del pasto y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, siempre conseguía lo que quiere.

"Akachin, Akachin" jadeo el peli-morado.

El mayor besaba y tocada con una adoración tan grande que Seijurou se sentía derretir, Atsushi saboreo el cuello níveo del menor mientras con sus manos intenta despojarlo de toda posible ropa. El dueño de aquellos dos gemas rubí se percata de la gran habilidad con la que lo despoja de su vestimenta, frunce el ceño ante la idea de que alguien más haya estado en su lugar e infantilmente odia todo aquel que haya logrado sentir las caricias y besos de mayor porque ahora era tuyo ¡Solo suyo!

"Ahhh…mmm" Akashi jadea, gime, solloza; el placer es demasiado, aquellas manos robusta con cada roce iban dejando un rastro de fuego que estaría gravado por la eternidad en su mente y cuando te encuentras totalmente expuesto, sin ninguna vestimenta, siente vergüenza al observar la mirada penetrante del mayor… la mirada de un depredador.

Las vestimentas rápidamente se encontraron olvidadas a los lados, ahora ambos están desnudos, mirándose, diciéndose con la mirada cuanto se aman. Seijurou toca el pecho contrario, sintiendo las cicatrices del pecho del mayor y desplazas sus curiosas manos a la ancha espalda hasta llegar a aquellas marcas en forma de "V", de seguro hay estaban sus alas, como hubiera deseado a ver tenido la oportunidad de haberlas visto. Murasakibara atrapa un glúteo contrario y de forma juguetona lo aprieta levemente haciendo que el menor soltara un gemino.

Atsushi baja su mano al miembro contrario, que se encuentra erguido, totalmente necesitado por ser atendido. La vergüenza vuelve y se delata en las mejillas del pelirrojo que se tiñen de un tentador carmesí, esconde su rostro entre sus brazos. La respiración del menor es errática, su cuerpo se encuentra temblando, el placer es mucho para él, atrae una mano del mayor y ansioso hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente, dirige los dedos de la mano derecha del mayor hasta sus labios comenzando a lamerlos, necesitaba mojarlo al necesitaras preparación, él sabía que no era una dama, le dolerá pero no importaba, quieres que él sea el primero y el único que puede ocupar un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Ambos cuerpos se rozan con lentitud agrandando la ansiedad por el otro, se necesitan tanto que en algún momento las piernas del más joven se abren, exhibiéndose antes los ojos curiosos del demonio. Atsushi toma una pierna, la alza y la muerde suavemente, le devuelves el gesto de forma juguetona al morder el cuello del mayor y entonces sucede algo imprevisto, un dedo se abre camino por su entrada, se retuerces incomodo; jadea cuando el segundo entra moviéndose en forma de tijeras para explorar adentro de ese orificio y gruñes de dolor al ser invadido por uno tercero.

 **En ese momento, solo existen ellos dos, lo único que importa es su amor.**

El peli-morado continua preparando aquella pequeña entrada para que su miembro pueda entrar sin muchas complicaciones, maldito Atsushi y su experiencia que hace nublar su mente; el mayor sabe dónde tocar para volver loco al menor, y con un simple roce Akashi gime cada vez más fuerte, perdido por el placer entierra sus uñas a la espalda contraria, acción provocada sin pensarlo y que se le hizo excitante a Atsushi.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta de repente el mayor ganándose una mirada de reproche del menor por haber parado sus acciones. El menor asientes, es tarde, ya ninguno de los dos desean detenerse. Akashi Atrae el grande cuerpo de su amante al suyo para juntar sus labios, sus bocas se mueven suavemente, no hay prisa, la noche es eterna y su amor tan grande que nunca se acabaría, el pelirrojo lo ama, él adora desde su mal gusto de estar comiendo constantemente hasta la manera en que lo sobre-protege, ha caído totalmente enamorado.

Murasakibara agarra su miembro erecto, se posiciona, su cuerpo es grande que teme lastimar a su pareja, besa la frente del menor, susurra palabras infantiles pero que para el de ojos carmesí son una promesa de amor y entonces el miembro del mayor es empujado suavemente haciendo que se habrá paso en la entrada de forma lenta, casi dolorosa.

Seijurou suelta un grito de dolor, se encoje y por reflejo entierras las uñas en la piel del demonio mientras el miembro del mayor invade adentro de su ser haciendo que el aire se aleje de sus pulmones; una vez que Atsushi está totalmente dentro espera pacientemente a que su pareja se recupere mientras reparte besos por todo el rostro del de piel nívea, limpia con sus labios las lágrimas que Akashi ni sabias que caían mojando sus mejillas y lo esperado sucede, el dolor se va borrando dejando en su lugar una necesidad de sentir cada vez más. Con el deseo apoderado de su razonamiento comienza a mover las caderas tratando de tener más contacto, gime extasiado, es tan bueno que un momento piensa que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. Vuelve a atraer los labios de Atsushi a los suyos, lo besa de forma hambrienta y necesitada; juega con los labios contrarios, saboreando todo de ellos lame y muerde los labios del mayor mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse ansiosas de más contacto. Akashi trata de hacer despertar la fiera de su amante sabiendo a simple vista que se está controlando, él solo desea que ambos disfruten. El demonio gruñe de satisfacción por las atenciones, posiciona una mano atrás de la nuca del menor atrapando los hermosos labios de su amante, ya no puede más y un "Atsushi, te amo…te necesito" rompe todo razonamiento haciendo que sus envestidas se intensificaran mientras el menor no para de gritar el nombre del peli-lila.

Dos seres totalmente diferentes, que se enamoraron al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, se encuentran uniéndose en cuerpo y alma ante los ojos del cielo; un demonio con un pasado tormentoso y un ángel envuelto en una vida de mentira. Tan diferentes y a la vez iguales.

 **Dos personas enamoradas**

 **Forman un universo cerrado**

 **En el que nada puede inmiscuirse.**

Sus cuerpos se acompasan mientras entregan todo al otro y con un último beso sus cuerpos llegan al placer más grande que hayan sentido en su vida, llegan al clímax. Atsushi derrama su semilla al interior de Akashi el cual suelta un gemido encantado mientras se venía al mismo tiempo sobre el vientre de ambos. Sus respiraciones son pesadas y erráticas, se separan para luego juntarse en un abrazo, saben que ya no hay vueltas atrás y están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para permanecer siempre unidos, sonríen.

No les importa que estén desnudos y sucios en el exterior; se acercan, sus labios se buscan -como si doliera estar separados- en un dulce y tranquilo beso. Atsushi entre el beso logra pregunta ansioso:

\- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

Akashi ríe, ama eso de su gigante. Sus brazos se posan sobre el cuello del mayor y con un beso en los labios asiente encantado, esa sería una larga noche.

La vida de ambos no pudo ser mejor después de hacer el amor pero Akashi tenía una sospecha que comenzaba a molestarle desde que Atsushi le habia confesado que antes de él se habia acotado con varios(as).

Una noche, la diosa de la muerte apareció entre las sombras. Ese día el mayor habia insistido en dormir afuera para apreciar el cielo y la imagen de ambos abrazándose hizo que la bella mujer hiciera una mueca de disgustos, Momoi no estaría contenta al enterarse que habia separado a otra pareja de enamorados pero tampoco le importaba los caprichos que la diosa del amor realizaba cada vez que se llevaba un alma.

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una coloración azulina, diferente a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Sus "ojos del alma" observo detenidamente el aura que desprendía los dos, un aura de color lila cubría el cuerpo del mayor, se veía que era fuerte: una bestia; por algo es que había logrado dañar a su "hijo" y sus ojos comenzó a analizar el cuerpo del menor, se estremeció ante lo que observo ¡Lo sabía! El poder de ese niñato tanto demasiado que si se proponía con acabar cualquier mundo lo podría hacer con un solo pestañeo… aunque tenía un sello ¿se lo habría puesto Kotaro? Si, de seguro; desgraciadamente Kotarō (el destino) de igual forma apoyaba a Seijurou. Era definitivo, ella tenía que acabar con ese renacuajo rojo antes que el cello se rompiera y supiera como usar sus poderes, de sus manos se materializo una guadaña, sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma analizadora mientras se acercaba a ambos cuerpos que se abrazaban con devoción olvidando todo lo de su alrededor, grave error para ellos.

"Lo lamento" pensó al alzar su arma, solo una herida y el alma del menor seria suya, no obstante, cuando su arma toco el brazo del menor, el cuerpo del menor se desvaneció ¡era una maldita ilusión! Mordió su lengua enojada al verse engañada.

Buenas noches, mi hermosa dama.- dijo Seijurou apareciendo de forma inesperada enfrente de la joven rubia.- No son horas de visitar, me gustaría que se retirara.

Ese niñito sabia manejar sus poderes ¿el cello estaba roto? Ella había visto lo contrario…al menos que, ¿eso también habia sido una ilusión? ¡maldito mocoso! Observo los alrededores y un destello rosa apareció entre la oscuridad, unas risas se escucharon ¡maldita sea Momoi! Esa mocosa siempre se interponía cuando iba por el alma de alguien, aún recuerda su típica frase "el amor es invencible, ni tú puedes romperlo" ¡Absurdo! Su taiga había muerto por culpa del amor, el amor apestaba.

\- ¿Akachin?

La voz de Atsushi interrumpió las maldiciones de la rubia hacia el gobernante de la noche al recordar malos recuerdos, ojos esmeraldas enfrentaron la mirada del gigante. El demonio no sabía que hacia "la madre" de su rey en su bosque. Alex por todo el contrario observo detenidamente la situación, tenía la fortuna que el gigante se encontrara confundido y ya había encontrado entre la memoria del pelirrojo un punto débil.

\- ¡SODAMALL SIM A NEV OJEPSE! Grito Alexandra haciendo aparecer una ilusión y Seijurou se puso en posición de contraataque.

Un hombre alto de contextura robusta, alto, con cabellos y ojos cafés; con una mirada fría se presentó enfrente del menor.

"No eres nadie, Seijurou." "No sirves" "Tú no existirías si yo no te hubiera recogido" "Los Akashi nunca fallan y tú eres na desilusión" "¡TÚ MADRE MURIO POR TÚ MALDITA CULPA!

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron, manteniendo su fachada que no le lastimaba los recuerdos ¿era débil? La rubia sonreía, amaba tener la ventaja de manejar la memoria y el tiempo de las personas a su antojo, movió su mano haciendo que el padre del pelirrojo se desvaneciera y en su lugar apareció una imagen que al instante rompió la máscara del menor.

"Murochin, Murochin" se escuchó, cambiando de ilusión. Se vio al de hebras moradas abrazando por la espalda a un azabache, le besaba el cuello con la misma devoción a cuando se lo hizo a él. "Te amo" aquellas dos palabras le rompieron su corazón, es cierto que Seijurou amaba a Murasakibara ¡hasta se lo había confesado cuando se entregó a él!, pero el mayor nunca le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Lo había utilizado? ¡Era lo más seguro! La idea de haber sido utilizado cada vez se hacía más probable.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su estabilidad se quebró y sus emociones empezaron a carcomerlo con cada gemido que soltaba el muchacho azabache del lunar y los juramentos de amor que murmuraba Atsushi. Los arboles de los alrededores se iban marchitando, su cuerpo se sintió arder pero no le importo, en ese momento solo deseaba acabar con todos, que todos sufrieran lo que él sentía en ese momento.

El cuerpo níveo se vio teñido con varias letras de diferentes idiomas que viajaban por todo su cuerpo, la rubia comprendía, Akashi no solo superaba a todos en poder si no que poseía "la biblioteca de la sabiduría" y desgraciadamente había hecho un movimiento erróneo, ahora tenía a una deidad poderosa fuera de control. Atsushi chillo horroroso ¡Su Akachin no era humano! ¿Qué sucedía?

 **Era se una vez dos seres que eran almas gemelas:**

El pelirrojo al ser inexperto su poder estaba saliéndose de control.

\- ¡Tenemos que matarlo o si no su poder consumirá todo!- grito desesperada

El de hebras moradas se alteró ante el grito de la rubia, lo iban a matar… No si él lo impedía, agarro el arma de la joven dama, él impediría a cualquier costo que no lastimara al menor, se levantó y la alzo agarrándola de la capa que llevaba la mujer. Alex se removió molesta y con un chasquido de dedos unas cadenas de hueso dorado se alzaron atrapando entre ellas al peli-morado, haciendo que de forma inmediata el gigante la soltara.

\- ¡No te metas gran imbécil!- grito exasperada.

Las cadenas apretaron más el cuerpo del gigante llamando la atención del pelirrojo, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de un dorado mientras palabras marcadas iban y venían en todo su cuerpo; alzo el brazo y unas cadenas rojizas se levantaron lanzándose sobre la rubia.

Alex no podía creerlo ¡le había copiado su arma!

 **Un ángel y un demonio.**

La de ojos esmeraldas brinco quedando atrás del pelirrojo sacando de su mano su guadaña y Akashi de forma rápida realizo lo mismo, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire se elevara como cuchillos cortado todo a su paso. Seijurou experimentaba sus poderes y utilizaba como prueba a la rubia; la sonrisa del ex príncipe se extendió, en un rápido movimiento desapareció tele transportándose enfrente de su enemiga y con una espada que había manifestado en el transcurso golpeo la guadaña de la diosa. Rápidamente los dos se encontraban en el cielo golpeándose mutuamente, Seijurou iba ganando y ella debía impedirlo.

Alex cayó cansada, Seijurou se aproximó a su víctima y levanto el arma para dar el toque final.

\- ¡AKACHIN, NO LO HAGAS!

El grito del demonio se escuchó por todo el bosque y la mano del pelirrojo se detuvo cerca de la cabeza rubia de la muchacha.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátala!" grito una voz en su mente pero el apretó el agarre a su arma para que se mantuviera en la posición en la que se encontraba, el pelirrojo solo podía escuchar en la voz del grito, él conocía esa voz ¿Pero, de dónde?

"Ella es tu enemiga como todos en este mundo, ¿no es doloroso estar solo? No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo… Así que, escúchame y termina con todo aquello que te ha hecho daño" Escucho un susurro en sus oídos, borrando sus inseguridades. Los ojos del pelirrojo volvieron a tornarse de aquel brillante dorado y es que Akashi ya no deseaba estar solo, toda su vida solamente a deseado dejar las sombras… solo quería ser amado.

Busco con la mirada a la hechicera, ¿Dónde estaba? Sus ojos se entrecerraron y entonces pudo observarla ¡Terminaría con la mosca insignificante! Camino a pasos lentos, su mano se deshizo el arma dejando en su lugar una bola de viento, bola que lanzo a un árbol donde se escondía la rubia. Alex cayo estruendosamente, ella estaba muy lastimada y ese mocoso no le daba ningún respiro para poder curar sus heridas, "Taiga ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?" pensó mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo "Espero ir donde sea que estés, mi niño" susurro cuando vio al pelirrojo formando una bolas de fuego. Era su final, cerró los ojos al esperar lo peor, pero ningún ataque llego. Al no sentir lo ardiente de las llamas abrió lentamente los ojos para ver lo que había ocurrido y para su sorpresa Murasakibara sostenía una espada mientras Akashi contraatacaba cada vez más feroz.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?- grito el pelirrojo.

Los movimientos del mayor se detuvieron, ¡Ese no era su Akachin! Y todo quedo claro cuando pudo ver bien los ojos del menor, aquel hermoso color carmesí era remplazados por un dorado; quien le hablaba era el guardián del poder de su pelirrojo, era la mitad oscura del menor.

 **Su amor surgió de forma mágica**

\- Yo…- tartamudeo el mayor sin tener la oportunidad de hablar.

El entrecejo del pelirrojo se arrugo, odiaba a ese demonio… Debía proteger a Seijurou de todos.

\- ¡Solo le haces daño! ¡Yo me había encargado de cuidarlo de todos y vienes tú a echar a perder mi trabajo!- grito el menor agarrando su cabeza- ¡Debo cuidar a Seijurou! Es mi obligación, no, yo deseo protegerlo… ¡Y LO CUMPLIRE!

Y todo se volvió en cámara lenta. El pelirrojo manifestó de nuevo su espada para lanzarse volver a atacar, Murasakibara iba a detener el golpe cuando una flecha atravesó el corazón del menor. Alex había aprovechado la vulnerabilidad del emperador para atravesarlo con una flecha con veneno.

Murasakibara grito tirando su arma al suelo para correr a donde había caído el de hebras carmesí, agarro entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho.

\- No, no… no te mueras, tú no…-murmuro acunando el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Akashi sonrió al vacío mientras su ojo derecho volvía a su original color, de forma lenta y casi dolorosamente artículo lo que deseaba en ese momento:

\- Aunque sea una mentira, dímelo… Di que me amas…- pidió tosiendo, el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Murasakibara negó la petición, el deseaba decirle que era la persona más importante en su vida pero no de esa forma. Seijurou sonrió con tristeza.- Ya veo, ni cuando estoy en lecho de muerte me dirías que me amas…- dijo con ironía, alzo su mano, la poso en la mejilla del mayor acariciándola suavemente- Te deseo lo mejor en esta vida, Murasakibara Atsushi te dejo en libertad.

Miro como los ojos bicolores perdían toda señal de vida ¡No podía terminar así! Sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus brazos apretaron el cuerpo que cada segundo perdía esa calidez, ahora solo quedaba nada más que el frio. La mano del pelirrojo cayó al suelo.

 **Y en un final trágico llego a terminar.**

Atsushi grito fuertemente y de forma desgarradora, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo del menor y aun sabiendo que éste ya no le escuchaba susurro un "Te amo" y un "perdóname, no me dejes solo… no voy poder vivir sin ti".

Akashi Seijurou estaba muerto.

Varios siglos después...

Los autos tocaban el claxon mientras las personas caminaban de forma rápida, entre todas esas pequeñas personas un joven de cabellera morada caminaba de forma aburrida. Atsushi había estado décadas en la tierra viendo pasar la vida de varios humanos. Él había estado en varias partes del mundo, habia visto la guerra, sus consecuencias y sus ventajas.

Odiaba el calor y para su mala suerte Japón era un sitio muy caloroso en época de calor.

\- Me da un helado de fresa, señor repartidor.- pidió con un puchero el mayor a un anciano que atendía la tienda de heladería más famosa de los alrededores.

El anciano le sonrió como una persona paciente solamente puede hacerlo y se retiró a preparar el helado que habia pedido su cliente, mientras que Atsushi se sentaba resguardándose del sol. Aun recordaba su misión que se le habia encomendado después que su único amor muriera hace varias décadas, siglos…

Recuerda perfectamente, como si apenas ayer hubiera sucedido…

El cielo comenzó a nublarse causando una estruendosa tormenta y en pocos segundos el dios de la vida estaba enfrente de ellos.

\- ¡Reo la encontré!- grito un hombre alto, de piel morena y con una contextura física sumamente musculosa, él se encontraba sosteniendo a Alex.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? Mato a nuestro emperador.- murmuro un joven con una melena anaranjada y con una sonrisa burlona.-

Alex se removía tratando de soltarse del agarre del muchacho insolente que la sostenía.

\- ¡Reo dile que me suelte o yo no me reponsa…!- grito molesta pero su reclamo fue callado, la mirada del pelinegro no se parecía en nada a la amable mirada que siempre portaba su hermano, su mirada ahora era sombría.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Mataste a mi flor y tú debes morir también.- sentencio infantilmente pero con una voz petulante.

Por primera vez la rubia temió de su hermano ¿ese era su amable Reo?

\- Solo por mi Himuro, no te matare.

El muchacho de cabellos naranjados comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, Atsushi atrajo el cuerpo de su amado al suyo, no sabía que sucedía pero se veía que no era nada bueno.

\- ¡No puedo más! – Dijo entre risas el muchacho de melena naranja mientras el pelinegro ponía cara molesta- ¡El dios de la vida quitando una vida! JAJAJA ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¡Ojala Akashi pudiera escucharte!

¿Espera, Akashi llego a conocer a esas personas?

El cuerpo de pelirrojo brillo comenzando a elevarse y todos sus recuerdos se mostraron, Alex iba a atraparlo pero los recuerdos se alejaron hacia el cielo, todos se unieron hasta convertirse en una hermosa rosa de un color rojo con unos pétalos dorados al centro de la flor. La rosa se alzó junto con el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo y en un brillo blanco ambos desaparecieron dejando solamente un pétalo bicolor, pétalo que guardo rápidamente el demonio.

\- Eikichi, Kotarō llévense a Alex donde Nijimura. Él tiene muchas cosas que hablar con ella- dijo sonriendo, los mencionados le devolvieron la sonrisa y Alex se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre ¡Maldición, se había olvidado de Shuzo! Nijimura la descuartizaría por interrumpir en la vida de quien más le importaba, Shuzo había cuidado de Seijurou desde que se encontraba en el vientre de aquella hechicera humana.- tú también vienes. –sentenció y los cinco desaparecieron.

Nijimura Shuzo estaba sentado en la silla del anfitrión de una mesa, como si no fuera nada que le sorprendiera que los cinco se hallaran en su casa, siguió consumiendo sus alimentos.

\- La traemos, Shuzo- dijo Eikichi tirado hacia adelante a la rubia que cayó al suelo de rodillas, ella levanto su mirada, su entrecejo estaba arrugado del enojo ¡La trataban como un delincuente! Pero su mirada vacilo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el encargado de impartir justicia entre los dioses y es que Shuzo era el único que podía controlar a todos los dioses, entre ellos al idiota de Haizaki.

\- Lo mate y fue por el bien del universo, no me arrepiento- aclaro ella sus razones antes de que no le permitirán hablar.

Shuzo Nijimura era sumamente más joven que ella, pero al arrugar la frente tratando de no gritar -como cuando Haizaki desataba peste entre los humanos- era mala señ su servillenta, se limpio para comenzar con su trabajo.

\- No, solo lo has empeorado. Haz iniciado un juego vicioso y sabes que una vez que inicia solo Aomine puede terminarlo, desgraciadamente Aomine está desaparecido- murmuro quedándose un momento en silencio, iba a decir algo delicado para la diosa.- el único que podía encontrarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón era Taiga y él está muerto.

Alex tembló por la rabia, esa…esa maldita luna, jura vengarse cuando sea el momento. Kuroko, ese desgraciado había engañado a su hijo, peor aún, el amante de esa maldita luna le declaro la guerra al reino de la luz. Aomine se había unido a defender a Taiga pero al final muchos fallecieron al traer la victoria contra los elfos oscuros ¡el amor era una escoria! Aún recuerda con tristeza en el momento que apareció para llevarse el alma de los muertos, ella busco el cuerpo de su pelirrojo al no encontrarlo entre los sobreviviente pero nunca llego a encontrar a su hijo, ni la del muchacho moreno.

El pelinegro la observo un momento para luego continuar:

\- Taiga revivirá pero demasiado tarde porque el laberinto comenzó, Kuroko se encuentra buscándolo.

Con la mención del nombre de la luna ella exploto enojada:

\- ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho a buscarlo!- Sus lágrimas se asomaron de enojo, lo odiaba con todo su ser- mi niño está muerto y tal vez nunca reviva porque no tenía ningún motivo al vivir, ¡por la culpa de ese maldito Kuroko!

\- ¡Escucha!- levanto la voz una peli-café que se habia encontrado callada alado de Shuzo haciendo que la rubia mordiera su labio inferior mientras alzaba su rostro para ver a ambos.

Riko Aida al ver que tenía la atención de la mujer, se aclaró la garganta al sentir como esta empezaba a crear un nudo al recordar el día en que ella habia ido a ver al pelirrojo, el hombre que se encontró sentado no se parecía nada al alegre muchacho que ella conocía, Kuroko habia destrozado toda alegría y sueños del pelirrojo. Despejando su mente de esos recuerdos hablo clara y fuerte:

\- Aomine está con Taiga, es seguro y todos sabemos que Daiki puede ser todo lo que queramos pero él ama a Taiga, encontrara la forma de traerlo a la vida.- confeso haciendo que el sollozo de la rubia se detuviera.

Nijimura observo a amabas muchachas, amabas habían reclamado cuando puso al poner al peli-celeste causante de una de las peores guerras en busca del dios del sol, pero lo que no sabían que ese sería su castigo, él se encargaría -como cuidador de la armonía- que ese muchacho tuviera su merecido.

\- Más al rato declarare tú sentencia por interponerte en algo que no te incumbía. Llévatela con Momoi para que la cure y explícale nuestro plan.- le indico a Riko la cual asintió llevándose a la muchacha junto a Hayama y Nebuya. Suspiro para luego fijar su vista en Atsushi y Reo los cuales solo se habían mantenido callados en todo momento- ¿Atsushi Murasakibara, verdad?- pregunto levantándose y el mencionado asintió. Shuzo sonrió- Necesito que me hagas un favor…- murmuro caminando hasta donde se encontraba el gigante.

Nijimura recuerda las palabras de Kagami cuando había contratado a su primer guerrero "¡Es taaaaan grande, parece un troll! ¡Sin dudas es un oponente digno y un gran amigo, un día te lo presentare!" desgraciadamente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir esa promesa, pero ahora comprobaba que lo que había dicho Taiga era cierto, el tamaño del peli-morado era igual o mayor que un ciclope o un troll, era perfecto.

\- ¿Cuál favor?- Pregunto Murasakibara dudoso, recuerda escucharle historias del "gran Shuzo" y según su amo, Nijimura era un ser invencible que hasta podía controlar al sádico de Haizaki.

Nijimura sonrió tratando de darle confianza al mayor, chasquido sus dedos y de las cicatrices donde se encontraba sus antiguas alas nacieron unas hermosas alas de color negro.

\- Puedo retirarte tu maldición cuando hayas cumplido el trabajo que te encomendare.- confeso abriendo un portal.- Tu trabajo será…

El recuerdo de la voz de Nijimura se vio interrumpida cuando su helado se encontró enfrente a él y como el niño en cuerpo de joven agarro su helado, pago por el helado y se retiro para ir a buscar un lugar callado dónde comer en paz su postre.

Mientras Atsushi se atascaba con helado, en otra parte de Japón para ser exactos en Tokio no muy lejos de la heladería de donde estaba uno de nuestros protagonistas, se encontraba tres jóvenes en unos columpios viejos. Era un parque desolado donde solo esos extraños jóvenes entraban.

\- ¡Entonces gire y le gane a éste idiota!- exclamo un joven alto mientras trataba de mostrarle como había sido su hazaña a uno de sus amigos, el cual escuchaba con cara seria a las hazañas de su amigo, mientras que un joven moreno fruncía el ceño mientras escuchaba como le habían pateado su trasero.

La felicidad brotaba hasta en los poros del joven que no paraba de exclamar que habia sido magnifico su salto como si pudiera volar, pero cierto joven malhumorado no aguanto escuchar otro comentario de cuando habia tropezado haciendo que el otro encestara, ganando el One vs One que tenían cada mañana.

\- ¡Solo tuviste suerte, te deje ganar!- mintió mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma infantil.

El muchacho ni se inmuto solamente rompió a carcajada, simplemente al ver la cara del moreno le recordaba a la graciosa caída que había sufrido el moreno.

\- No seas mal perdedor, Daiki, Taiga te gano de forma limpia.- recordó el joven más pequeño de tamaño de los tres.

Los mencionados se miraron y luego sonrieron, para levantarse en posición retadora.

\- ¡Te reto para mostrarle a Akashi que te deje ganar Bakagami!- grito corriendo hacia una cancha de basquetbol abandonada y que ellos habían medio compuesto.

Kagami frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apodo que le había dado su amigo.

\- ¡Cuando quieras Ahomine!- acepto siguiendo al mayor de entre los tres, la sangre le hervía de emoción, simplemente amaba estar alado y sobre todo jugar del morenos.

Kagami y Aomine eran inseparables y a su grupo se les unió el heredero de la familia Akashi, Seijurou. Taiga también era hijo de un exitoso empresario de E.U.A. y una exitosa científica de Rusia, no obstantes, desde pequeño apenas veía a sus padres debido al trabajo. Taiga pasaba más tiempo con los tutores del su amigo moreno que prácticamente había sido adoptado por el señor Teppei.

\- Ara, ara. Pensé que aquí estaría solo.- musito con fastidio una voz atrás del menor.

Aomine detuvo el juego posándose enfrente de Kagami, Murasakibara se encontraba enfrente de ellos tres.

\- ¿Minechin? ¿Kagachin?- pregunto con duda.

Kagami no comprendía nada pero algo debe andar mal con ese señor como para que su amigo se pusiera así, sabía que Daiki era sobreprotector pero nunca lo habia visto tan tenso como ahorita.

\- Ve con Akashi y vayan a donde Teppei- indico el moreno mientras ponía atrás de su cuerpo al menor, Kagami trato de balbucear una pregunta pero la mirada de Aomine hizo que comenzara a sentir miedo- ¡Rápido!

Los pies del pelirrojo se movieron ante el grito del mayor, corrió a donde habia dejado a su amigo.

\- Deja de seguirnos, tú y los demás.

Los labios del gigante dibujaron una sonrisa mientras le daba su último mordisco a su helado.

\- Nunca, Nijichin me encomendó encontrarlos para poder encontrar a mi Akachin…

* * *

"Cuarenta minutos" era lo que pensaron todos los alumnos mientras miraban el reloj. Solo faltaba ese tiempo para poder salir libre de la escuela y como era viernes era lo que más ansiaban: ser libre. El profesor arrugo el entrecejo, aclaro su garganta y de su mochila un libro que por su apariencia saco. Todos lo miraron curiosos. Sus manos que se encontraban vedadas por alguna razón las llevo hasta sus cabellos verdosos para luego acomodar sus lentes.

\- En mis manos tengo un libre antiguo donde los antiguos mojes escribieron profesáis, escuchen con atención que en su examen puede venir.

Los alumnos resoplaron molestos, odiaban literatura y peor aún odiaban ver al joven maestro. No solo les impartía clases de laboratorio si no que aparte tenían que soportarlo en la materia de literatura.

Su relato se detuvo cuando el timbre sonó, su hora había acabado. Observo como sus alumnos entusiasmados se levantaron guardando sus cosas saliendo rápidamente, hasta se le hizo escuchar a un joven gritar "¡Libertad!". Y entonces su celular vibro. De sus bolsillos aun con el libro abierto en sus manos y ahora estando solo en el aula, contesto.

\- Buenas tardes Akashi- saludo. Escucho atentamente a la petición que más bien parecía una orden de su amigo- Claro, ¿puedo llevar conmigo a un amigo?- Un silencio se formó hasta que el otro accedió "Claro, Shintarou… ¿Quién te acompañara?" Midorima sonrió.- Nos vemos Akashi.

Marco el número de su amigo una vez que le colgó al pelirrojo, sabía que el menor desaprobó su comportamiento pero, era necesario. Mientras esperaba a que atendieran observo por la ventana, pensó:

 _ **El Karma del emperador y el soldado guerrero será buscarse eternamente hasta que** **el mar y el sol** **se dispongan a luchar.**_

\- Murasakibara Atsushi hoy te encontraras con él. Te espero en media hora en el parque abandonado, cerca del antiguo santuario de Taiga

Corto la llamada dejándole mensaje de voz al teléfono del más alto. Observo las páginas de su libro, en blanco se encontraban todas. Suspiro antes de cerrarlo y guardar sus cosas.

* * *

Murasakibara agarro su celular cuando éste sonó, tenía un mensaje de voz. Le dio clic como le habia enseñado Nijimura para utilizar el teléfono y rápidamente la voz de Midorima se escuchó.

"Murasakibara Atsushi hoy te encontraras con él. Te espero en media hora en el parque abandonado, cerca del antiguo santuario de Taiga."

Él se encontraba en el mismo parque que antes habia sido un santuario de veneración hacia "Amateratsu", nombre dado por los japoneses a su amo, dios de los cielos.

\- Así que, Akachin está con ustedes… - murmuro.

Aomine mordió su mejilla izquierda, maldito sea ese Midorima ¡maldito traidor! Y de repente su rostro palideció y su corazón se aceleró de horror al ver de repente como un Akashi y un Kagami se aproximaban hacia ellos.

\- Púdrete.- escupió desapareciendo para aparecer enfrente de sus amigos y antes de que preguntaran/exigieran saber que pasaba, desapareció con ellos.

Murasakibara no podía creerlo, ¡lo habia visto, ese era su Akachin! Ahora ya sabía su ubicación y que vivía. Nijimura, Reo, Alex, Himuro, Riko, Murasakibara y Kuroko habían encontrado las personas que habían estado buscando con tanto fervor y con una sonrisa en su rostro murmuraron:

 **\- Que el juego comience.**

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios o reclamos de lo que les parecio, lo que gusten, acepto de todo.

¡Si ven a una hada de chocolate, amarrenla que es mia! ;3


End file.
